Nuestra Musica
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Allen sabe que dejar la orden asi como asi no es de Lavi...que hay algo detrás de su súbita ausencia. Puede sentir de lejos que nada de aquello se ha desgastado. // Allen X Lavi.
1. Preludio

**N/A: **Holis. Bolis lol. Son las doce de la noche...mi cabecita me esta acosando con ideas maravillosas, necesito tenerlas listas. Adoro cuando mi cerebro decide cooperar conmigo por las buenas y no exprimiendolo a lo bestia (como suele ser), Ahora con eso de los dolores de cabeza y enfermedades es cuando se le ocurre levantarse y hacer algo conmigo... _Oooh SI_ YO tengo bien en cuenta que es primero la salud... pero... si aun puedes levantarte no es de que alarmarse. (LOL siento que si Gabriela lee eso va a ladear su cabeza negando por dentro). Y como no me he caido considero que mi salud es aceptable. Luz verde.

En fin, sigamos. Ahora les presento esta historia llamada **"Nuestra Musica"**. Si. Esta inspirado en un dounjinshi que lei bajo el nombre de "tooi ongaku" (Musica lejana) , de la misma pareja, bello, corto, sencillo. Adore el concepto y no me quise atar los pensamientos que nacieron de este dounjinshi. Me parece que este fic lo he hecho por pura satsifaccion y para retarme a escribir mas Narrador Protagonista y practicar con las emociones y tiempos, ademas, me gusta describir a Allen, es un chico que tiene mucho por dar y es facilmente envuelto por algo. es un personaje muy profundo que adoro desarrollar. Me parece que seran talvez unos cuantos capitulos...entre 8 y 15...no lo se, depende de las idea que se me vengan a la cabeza.

**Rating: **Por supuesto, será (me parece que ES) **M **por lo que le pido a los lectores que sean sencibles al lemon o escenas mas..._ejem..._Pasionales, se abstengan de leer este fic. No digan que no se los adverti.

**Pareja:** Yaoi. Allen X Lavi del anime de D-gray-Man

Dedicado a ustedes lectores, que hacen que estas palabras cobren un sentido de existencia. Sin ustedes las palabras no vivirian, Gracias.

* * *

No puedo evitar sentir que de verdad algo te molestaba la noche anterior, cuando estabas recostado a mi lado…después de habernos probado de nuevo las almas, descansando de la actividad…juro que sentí que no podías dormir...que le dabas vuelta a algo en la cabeza. ¿Remordimiento?... ¿Culpa?...No lo se, pero me quitaste el sueño de encuentro.

Me parece que fue por eso que decidí acercarme a ti y abrazarte por la espalda, porque además de que adoro tu preciado aroma, quería que supieras que fuese lo que fuese no valdría la pena, que estoy y a tu lado y que te apoyaría…sabes que nunca dejo solo a nadie…mucho menos a ti.

Antes de dejarme tocar tus manos, te volteaste hacia mí y en la obscuridad creí que llorabas.

Me quede dormido con tu mano acariciándome la mejilla…la frescura del viento entrando por la ventana mezclado con tu perfume.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol salían sentí que ese aroma se había alejado. Pero no abrí los ojos.

Desperté sin tu presencia a mi lado, desnudo y con las mejillas tibias cuando el sol apenas se levantaba del cielo. Y con una sonrisa decidí ir a ti para sorprenderte. Seguramente habías ido a tu recamara…para que Bookman no sospechara. Me imagine el tipo de excusa que le diste y reí.

Sigo sin olvidar esa mañana con cielo despejado y sol anaranjado en la que fui a verte a tu cuarto, la emoción se desbordaba…tenía que verte de nuevo. Era de esos días en los que desperté con ganas de abrazarte y acostarme a tu lado, aunque estuvieses dormido.

Tim me acompañaba pero desde que abrí los ojos se comportaba extraño, sin muchas energías estaba en mi cabeza siendo testigo de todo. Sin moverse ni un poco me acompaño en silencio, como esperando que pasase algo para tomar acción…decidí no tomarle importancia.

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera llamar porque algo me decía que no era necesario.

Y me quede petrificado al ver que no había nadie dentro.

Todo acomodado y listo para el siguiente inquilino. El pánico me helo la sangre. Caí de rodillas con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. Pensé lo peor. Negué que hubiera pasado lo peor. Y ni me di cuenta de que comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Tim voló posándose a mi lado y acariciándome la mano…como un acompañante fiel, sabía que me no estaba bien, aunque no captara del todo los sentimientos humanos…detectaba un problema en mi ser que no me permitía sonreír.

Fue muy pronto…Lavi, ni siquiera pude decirte adiós.

Me embargó un sentimiento de culpa que arrastro mis lagrimas hasta el piso. Algo de odio se podía oír en mis sollozos…Tim se encargó de prestarme su compañía mientras salía del cuarto con la cabeza abajo y la mirada llena de melancolía.

Más tarde…Komui me llamó a su oficina, pidió que me sentara y antes de calentar el ambiente con una pregunta sobre mi bienestar se contestó solo las dudas al ver la hinchazón de mis ojos, Desvió la mirada un poco y comenzó a hablar.

"Tengo que decirte algo…"

"¿Una misión?"

"Me temo que no, siento que tienes derecho a saber antes que los demás"

…termino diciéndome que te habías marchado junto con Bookman en la madrugada sin despedirte de nadie…Sin dejar un mensaje…nada, ni una pequeña prueba de que estuvieron ahí.

Después de unos minutos de platica para intentar sacarme palabras de mi estado emocional...Me marché de su oficina cabizbajo y con un semblante de tristeza, como arrastrando el alma por los pasillos sin hacer caso alguno de las personas que se acercaban a ver como estaba, sin darme cuenta comencé a hacer que sintieran algo de pena hacia mi…Lenalee dice, que mi rostro esos días era como si me hubieran sacado la sangre del cuerpo, pálido…tan blanco como mi cabello.

Pero supongo que no pude evitar verme así, soy una persona muy expresiva y ese día...me sentí completamente usado.

Después de haber pasado tantos meses juntos…en una noche decidiste olvidarte de mí…dejándonos atrás sin voltear. Me has herido Lavi…en lo más profundo de mi alma lo hiciste.

Como si lo que me habían dicho no fuera lo suficiente…camine de nuevo por ese pasillo en donde te hospedabas (lleno de tantas memorias) y voltee hacia tu recamara, convenciéndome por dentro de que no te vería más a pesar de que muy dentro…tenia la pequeña esperanza que te vería sentado en tu cama. Burlándote de mí, que había caído en tu broma…que no era tu intención, para después besarme en la frente y tomarme la mano, como normalmente lo hacías con tus bromas.

Pero solté un suspiro al notar que no había nada dentro.

Solo mi sombra, ella y una memoria que precipito mis lagrimas.

Salí apresurado hacia mi recamara sin mirar a nadie a la cara, pasando por a un lado de ellos con la mirada en el suelo, pretendiendo que no sucedía nada, en silencio marchaba lejos de todos…escondiéndome las lagrimas y herido en el orgullo, me prometí que jamás…jamás volvería a abrir esa puerta.

xXOoOXx

Pero las promesas son vagas, no me pude engañar por mucho tiempo.

El pacto regresó a mi cabeza cuando, a la semana, toque de nuevo la perilla y la gire con mi brazo maldito.

La puerta dejó salir un aire en silencio, murmurándome a mis oídos una melodía familiar, invitándome a pasar…al dar mi primer respiro ya dentro, me di cuenta que el cuarto aun seguía empapado de tu perfume…el cual no sabía que no se despegaría del área nunca. La madera chillaba con mis pasos y mientras seguía adentrándome me di cuenta que un aire seco se había quedado encerrado…y a pesar de que estaba la puerta abierta no quería irse. Miré a mi alrededor…todo estaba como lo encontraste la primera vez. Nada más, nada menos…excepto un aroma que al parecer se fortalecía con el tiempo… Sonreí para mí, me di cuenta que de verdad lo dejaste envenenado apestando a tu memoria y tu sonrisa, cosa de la que eres muy profesional y dejar una huella en un área, sin que lo sepas, es más fácil de lo que crees, mas si son lugares en los que paso algo importante…Lavi, tu siempre has sido algo mas… tu siempre te impresionabas a ti mismo…

Presté más atención a mis pertenencias y me di cuenta que te aferraste en la mayoría de mi ropa y sabanas…al dormir juro que puedo sentirte de nuevo abrazándome de la cintura, acercando tus labios a mi cuello y cantándome en lo bajo esa canción que sabes que me tranquiliza y arranca las lagrimas…muchas noches he despertado con el sabor amargo de ellas…y con tu lado del colchón aún tibio, como si te acabaras de levantar...

Te veo en los sueños, en la noche…en la luna.

Te marchaste dejando tu sombra...nos dejaste echándonos tu maldición encima para no olvidarte el resto de los días que nos queden en La Orden.

Pero no Lavi…no es de ti que nos hayas dejado. No así…No tan pronto.

Un mes después de que nos privaste de tu presencia, justo antes de acostarme…le jure al cielo que te vería de nuevo. Que iba a encontrarte. Que volvería a besarte antes de que muriera. Y al meterme a la cama y cerrar los ojos, puedo jurar que te oí reír en mi oreja.

xXOoOXx

Sigo sin quitarme la costumbre de, en las tardes, sentarme justo en el sillón donde pasábamos las tardes leyendo… a veces sin darme cuenta se me ruedan las lagrimas cuando se pone el sol y las paredes se pintan del tono rojo de tu pelo. Con su calor me quedo dormido, es de lo más cercano que me recuerda a ti. De a ratos sueño como una sensación que me acaricias el pelo.

Lo más común es que un día del mes llore sin querer ni darme cuenta. Cuando toco el agua noto que está caliente, como si fueran de coraje.

A pesar de eso lo encuentro gracioso, Lavi.

Muy dentro siento como si llorara por ti también.


	2. Adagio

"…Allen"

Fue con una voz bajita con la que Lavi se dirigía a su amigo por la quincuagésima vez.

"…Allen Walker…"

Pero no recibía respuesta, sólo un suspiro que iba hacia el suelo y tal vez hacia sí mismo, apretando las manos, era como si Allen no quisiera escucharlo en ese momento. A pesar de todas las indirectas que la respuesta no-verbal del albino le estaba mandando a pedradas, Lavi no se rendiría, no hasta oír una razón cimentada en algo concreto. Sonrió para sí.

"…_.A…llen"_

Se volvió a oír un susurro en el callado cuarto donde ambos exorcistas residían, era tarde, Lavi sabía que si insistía lo suficiente al fin recibiría una respuesta de parte del chico que no parecía estar en sus cabales. A pesar de que si los veían juntos en el cuarto del chico menor habría problemas... esos detalles le importaban muy poco, los ojitos de su amigo estaban apagados y llevaba media tarde en intentar hablar con él.

"…Hey, Allen, ¿Qué te pasa amigo?...¿tienes hambre?...¿Quieres que traiga Dangos?..."

No hubo respuesta, era como si le hablase a un muñeco que estaba dejando claro, clavando su mirada en el suelo, que no estaría dispuesto a hablar en ese momento.

Y eso era un poco común.

"…Está bien…" Dijo rendido el aprendiz de Bookman, después de haber analizado del todo el rostro perfilado del chico y su expresión. "Tu ganas, dime que hice".

Allen pudo sentir el cuerpo de su compañero estirándose en el sillón blanco que estaba justo enfrente de la ventana, donde se sentaban casi todos los días a charlar…nunca sabiendo porque. Suspiró dando a entender que estaba aliviado de tener un poco de silencio.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y asomó su mirada una vez más hacia el chico que estaba a su lado que, inesperadamente, retiró sus ojos azules de Lavi…

El mayor, a su vez, sonrió para sí mismo, lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir la oportunidad y la situación. Así, poco a poco comenzó a dejarse resbalar por la piel del mueble, sin dejar de ver a Allen que comenzó a ruborizarse poco a poco.

"…Allen…"

El chico pareció retorcer su espina dorsal al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba Lavi de él, no tuvo opción más que voltearse para chocar con ese tono verde que dentro de él adoraba ver…era detectable un trazo de maldad y deseo en su brillo…que junto con su sonrisa daba las peores ideas que después deseó no haber llevado a su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa Allen…?.... ¿nervioso?".

La pregunta se contestaba por sí sola, el chico albino no pudo decir una sola palabra…estaban todas atoradas en la cabeza, apenas procesadas, hechas solo sonidos guturales que sorprendentemente sonaban muy lindo.

"H….EH….Y…o….N…nnno…-"

"Lo estas…"

"N-No!"

Más cerca aun…Lavi se le había trepado al pecho. Pero no se movió, no quiso…tampoco escuchó a Allen quejarse, sólo el palpitar de ambos pechos. Guardó el aire un poco y volvió a decirlo con un tono bajito, susurrando, con el mero propósito de hacerlo fruncir el entrecejo mientras lo seducía.

"…Mo-ya-shi"

"Mi NOMBRE ES ALL-"

….

Así, con los ojos cerrados Lavi aprendió la única manera que a ambos beneficiara de callar al chico albino. Fue con un beso, que tenía un poco de cada quien, con que se cerró la tarde.

El sol decidió irse mientras sus lenguas pelearon por espacio. Lavi ya había besado a muchas personas antes…pero esa tarde, ambos chicos probaron un primer beso realizado, un beso curiosamente único, que jamás habrían de compartirlo con nadie. Lavi supo entonces que eran los labios del albino los mas deliciosos hasta entonces había probado y decidió que serian los únicos a los que verdaderamente pertenecía.

"…L…avi".

El chico de manos temblorosas susurró entre suspiros.

…..

Los libros cayeron del sillón. Allen soltaba un gemido cuando el pelirrojo besó su cuello. Pero nadie escuchó nada en el pasillo.

Se quedó callada la puerta escondiendo los gritos y nombres.

XxOoOxX

Bookman miraba el agua que se alteraba mientras la balsa se encaminaba a la salida en las obscuridades de un subterráneo, llevados en manos de un desconocido…que jamás había mostrado su rostro.  
Los envolvía un ritmo callado de aguas y un cierto tonito de tristeza.

El viejo elevó los ojos hacia su aprendiz, estaba más obscuro que el fondo de las aguas, no había abierto la boca que ya era un poco extraño.  
Notó que caían de arriba unas gotas de agua, pero supo de inmediato que no eran del techo, a pesar de que era normal de que se precipitara algo de este líquido de las áreas superiores.

Esas provenían de alguien que no había parado de llorar.

Entrecerró la mirada, vió que el joven pelirrojo temblaba y trataba de cubrir sus sollozos, que eran imposibles de ocultar bajo la tela. Sus cabellos rojos estaban caídos, diciendo que estaba viendo la madera de la balsa e ignorar al viejo de un lado. Bookman lo sabía, tenia bien claro que algo le había pasado a Lavi desde que puso un pié en la habitación del "Destructor de los Tiempos". Lo vió notar su presencia, los ojos de ambos se habían llenado de un brillo de interés incomparable pero quiso no pensar en eso, no podía pensar en eso. No podía caber en su cabeza la posibilidad de que su aprendiz había dejado crecer algo tan vano y perecedero como los sentimientos.

"No debes llorar"

No hubo respuesta, Lavi tenía apretando sus pantalones con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su capa cubría su rostro rojo e hinchado, no quería ver a nadie. Tenía un punzante dolor en el pecho, que no se había ido desde que salió de la Orden, desde que miró atrás.

"…Lo sé…"

"Y lo olvidaste, dejaste tus conocimientos a un lado, rechazaste tu estilo de vida insultándonos a mí y a todo tu clan estando con…ese…chico"

"…Se llama Allen"

Dijo el pelirrojo aguantándose las lágrimas, oyó el respirar frustrado de Bookman por lo cual tuvo que suspirar para tranquilizarse, estaba siendo inmaduro, imprudente e impulsivo.

"No me interesa"

Su joven aprendiz pareció haberse impresionado con su respuesta tan brusca y fría, como si hubiese dicho algo menos verdadero, se fue enderezando, descansando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando profundamente, elevó su mentón dejando que su rostro se bañara con la obscuridad del lugar, haciendo su cabello rojo anaranjado hacia atrás, le dirigió una mirada melancólica y adolorida. Bookman notó que todavía tenía lagrimas en sus mejillas, si sus músculos faciales no mostraban contracción alguna para llorar, ¿Cómo era que salía agua de sus ojos?.

"Vamos viejo, no digas eso" Falseó una sonrisa auténtica, como de las que le daba a Allen cuando quería decirle que todo estaba bien y era mentira."...siempre dijiste que él era especial ¿verdad?"

"No seas insolente niño"

"Soy sincero"

"Y estúpido"

"Dime algo que no sé…"

"Lo matarán si se enteran"

El pelirrojo pareció haber temblado, como si un halo de viento frio le hubiese partido el cuerpo, peló los ojos alzándolos hacia el anciano resaltando aún más la hinchazón que presentaban…involuntariamente, Lavi comenzó a quebrarse la voz, separando los labios lentamente, eligió sus palabras para decir lo que necesitaba exteriorizar.

"….¿…Que?"

"A ti, y a él"

Lavi seguía inmóvil y viendo hacia la madera del suelo, oyó todas las gotas caer, golpeando con fuerza así como la noticia lo hizo con su cordura.

"Te dije que eras estúpido…"

"¿Lo mataran?". Lavi no parecía estarlo escuchando.

"Me pediste que te dijera algo que no supieras. Ahí lo tienes. Ahora no lo ignoras."

"Ahora nunca lo olvidaré"

"Bien, no debes de. Un bookman vive para eso, para recordar y escribir la historia. Solo somos pasajeros de la vida de los otros, estamos aquí para ser testigos de todo. Sabemos lo que otros no…es por eso, Lavi. Que no debes de sentir…un corazón no es necesario para un Bookman"

Esas palabras le estaban rascando el alma. Era la misma afirmación que decía su maestro a la que tanto odio le guardaba.

Bookman se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, sentándose de nuevo acomodándose los nervios alterados por la corta discusión.

"Allen Walker no puede estar cerca de ti"

Lavi pudo sentir como la presión del agua que quería salir de sus ojos crecía.

"Es sospechoso de tener una relación estrecha con el conde del milenio y los Noah, puede intentar solo sacarte información, es peligroso confiar en alguien en tiempos así."

"Él jamás habría hecho eso"

"Ese es precisamente el problema Lavi"

El joven aprendiz pareció perderse en las palabras que tenía en la cabeza y aquellas otras que le decía el anciano., que estaba obviamente preocupado por su sucesor, pero el pelirrojo no podía entender, el porqué se dejó separar de la persona que mas amaba en el universo…sólo por el capricho de un hombre y de un sueño a futuro que había decidido dejar por Allen.

Tenía la posibilidad de ser un Exorcista para estar junto a él…pero seguir siendo Lavi, por él.

No perderlo todo para terminar siendo nada, si es que llegaba a ser un Bookman.

Viendo en la distancia, pudo distinguir un fulgor blanco que se desaparecía mientras las sombras se lo tragaban poco a poco, era un llamado desesperado para el pelirrojo, un último aviso que no se dejara llevar. No quería irse. Al menos no sin haberle dicho adiós, no sin tocarle las manos con la fuerza necesaria para imprimirse sus huellas, no sin besarlo con tanta euforia que se secara su lengua, sus labios… no sin haberle dicho durante horas cuanto lo quería….y cuanto lo sentía.

No sabía que el día en el que tendrían que irse le caería tan pronto sobre la espalda.

Entonces… ¿Fue por eso que cada vez que terminaba de probar a Allen en estas semanas, sentía que algo estaba mal?  
Apenas el pensamiento le pegó en la cabeza, se agachó como si se le hubiera incrustado algo frio y largo en el estómago.  
¿Era por eso… que tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que esa sería su última noche?

En el momento que la balsa se fue haciendo negro, dejó caer las lágrimas. Duras, cayeron en la madera como sus sollozos ante los oídos del Bookman, el cual se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo quería…

"Fue por tu bien Lavi, teníamos que irnos…Tu…no puedes seguir cerca de _él"_

Ya no quería escuchar más.

"Y aprovecha que estamos en la obscuridad, llora aquí. Afuera no lo harás. Mucho menos en mi cara, mucho menos en la de los representantes del clan. No puedes arriesgarte a que encuentren en ti un rastro de cualquier sentimiento…¿Quieres que te borren la memoria? Contrólate."

Gritó el nombre de su amado con fuerza.

El dolor era tan intenso que le estaba comiendo las entrañas

Esa misma madrugada, Allen sintió el frio recorrer su espalda, tal vez luego se entere, pero ese halo de viento helado fue de las duras ventiscas que pegaron en el alma de Lavi, pretendiendo privarlo por siempre de lo que sentía por naturaleza.

"…Allen…"

Se oía entre la cueva, una voz quebrada, con forma de cristales rotos, quedita, hacer eco en la distancia.

"Perdóname….Perdóname Allen…"

…Fue un 12 de Septiembre de 1897…

Se quedó solo el eco de su voz y su resignación que acabó cubriéndolo todo.

…

OxOxO

Seguramente recuerdas la primera vez que te regalé una pieza hecha por mí, no sabía que tocaba pero era como si las notas llegaran a mi mente. Sigo sin olvidar tu cara al enterarte que ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños numero diecinueve, te veías impresionado, y hasta un poco halagado.  
Puse las manos en las teclas rozando con cuidado cada una para sentir el sonido de ellas que me gritaba, rogando que los sacara. Me senté enseguida y entrecerré los ojos, puse las manos donde deben ir, tomando un largo suspiro, mis manos comenzaron a bailar en el piano sin miedo a equivocarse.  
La tonada lenta y callada del piano empezó a inundar la habitación, sentía tus ojos sobre mí, analizando cada movimiento que mi cuerpo hacia al balancearse sobre el viejo y grande instrumento.  
La música comenzó a salir, no había partitura, ni bases, solo algo con lo que nací (Aprendi?...) No sé porque, pero pude haber jurado que te oí casi llorar, tu palpitar era tan fuerte que casi me retumbaba en las orejas. Lavi, no sé porque sentí esa noche que muy dentro algo te dolía cuando escuchaste esa pieza.

¿Trataste de evitarlo verdad?

Te enamoraste de mí

Y no querías.

Casi acabo y sé que te has puesto a mi lado…la luna ya había salido, curiosamente nos estaba como observando desde arriba, vigilando tu rostro que comenzó a acercarse a mi cuello…me hiciste temblar a propósito cuando me besaste con furia detrás de la oreja…Mis manos firmes no querían despegarse de las teclas bicolor hasta que se cansaran.  
Las tuyas estaban deambulando en otros lares, aprovechándote de mis ganas de no dejar de tocar hasta que debiera ser el momento, te esmeraste en visitar mi pecho, hombros, cuello… y mis labios entreabiertos dejaban salir los sonidos al sentir de nuevo la chispa de placer corriendo por mi espalda, cada vez que te movías.

En la última nota, nos besamos de nuevo.

Pude probar tus lágrimas, después de nuestro primer encuentro en el sillón de mi habitación, esa noche cerramos el pacto.

"…Allen…"

Pero tu pelo comenzó a desvanecerse, oyéndose como la espuma desmoronándose en las orillas de la playa… en poco tiempo, al abrir los ojos lo único que tenia entre las manos era un montículo de arena roja, y un sabor de tinta vieja en los labios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"LAV-"

Allen Walker Abrió los ojos a la luz que ya le había estado calando en la cara desde hace unos minutos. Sacándolo del sueño de siempre. Sintió algo resbalándosele por la mejilla, con una de sus manos, rescató la lágrima y suspiró. Las sábanas blancas escondían el cabello alborotado del albino, estaba regado por toda la almohada, por sus hombros…trazando la clavícula delgadita y pequeña, el cuello largo y atractivo, los labios rositas entre abiertos…los ojos azules ya despiertos.

El joven decidió levantarse.

Usando sus manos de soporte en la cama. Con elegancia comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar sentado, logrando que los mechones de cabello plateado se despertaran con vigor, descansando en la espalda del chico maldito, otros traviesos acariciaban su torso desnudo manchándose con el sudor que de él provenía, llegando hasta el codo de su arma anti-akuma. La cicatriz del mismo color pareció haberse movido… un destello azulado estaba derramando unos cristales, al mismo tiempo que parecían pensativos.

Dejándose bañar por la luz nueva del sol por la ventana, se levantó, caminando hacia el baño pasando frente al sillón

Allen Walker no podía creer que en un día como hoy de hace diez años, la persona que mas amaba decidió partir dándole la espalda.  
Tampoco comprendía cómo es que recordaba cada momento junto a él, sensaciones, besos, caricias, abrazos…noches compartidas en secreto.  
Mucho menos el hecho de que lloraba cada noche, a cántaros, sin mover un músculo de su cara por voluntad propia.

Quería volverlo a ver.

Allen Walker no había olvidado al Aprendiz de Bookman.  
Estaba seguro de que él tampoco.  
Solo le gustaba fingir que lo había logrado.

OxOxO

"Allen-kun no es necesario!"

Lenalee le reclamaba a un albino caballeroso que tomaba el montón de libros de la mesa donde estaba para acompañarla a su cubículo.

"Puede que así sea, pero no puedo dejar que una señorita se ocupe de este trabajo, vamos, permíteme acompañarte".

La chica rió. "Gracias Allen, eres un gran caballero".

"Eso dicen"

Con una sonrisa que ya le salía natural, Kanda vió salir a ambos del recinto caminando casualmente como una pareja. También sabía, que detrás de la confiada sonrisa del chico de cola de caballo se escondía un semblante triste y aletargado.

Hoy era 12 de Septiembre de 1907, dos días después del cumpleaños de Lavi número 28, hace precisamente diez años que el pelirrojo se había ido.

Nadie supo exactamente que había pasado con Allen en esos días hace una década. Lenalee pensó que era solo el golpe de perder a su mejor amigo, Alystar y Miranda pensaron lo mismo, aunque callaron sus intuiciones de que era algo posiblemente diferente o más que solo una cercana amistad. Los miembros del departamento de ciencia e investigación dedujeron que tal vez le tenía coraje a Bookman por haberse llevado a un exorcista. Todos pensaron en causas con sus bases en la amistad que sostenían…  
Pero Kanda no.

Kanda sabía que ambos sostenían una relación amorosa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca dijo nada, muchas veces se los recordaba de manera de insultos cuando no lo dejaban en paz (Que eso era, casi siempre), o cuando estaba la oportunidad de decir algún comentario que fuese necesario. De ahí en fuera no quería entrar a más. No le interesaba involucrarse en asuntos que no le servirían.

Aunque una que otra vez, cuando le tocaba ir a alguna misión con ellos, tenía que ir a callarlos, pues toda la noche oía entre golpes rítmicos en la pared, ambos nombres entre gemidos que se le incrustaban en la cabeza y hacia que se le torcieran las tripas (Hasta a veces oírlos en sus sueños).

Cerró su libro con una expresión de desagrado que no logró falsear por completo.

Y se apresuró a salir para un próximo entrenamiento, pensando en el moyashi, el pelirrojo y que demonios pasaría ahora. Aunque eso, en parte, no dependía de él.

"Adios Kanda-kun!" La bibliotecaria lo despidió en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Cállate…"

Salió sin siquiera mirarle la cara.

xXxXxXx

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de experimentación del hermano loco de Lenalee, oyó unos susurros un poco apartados de la voz tan única del General Cross Marian…susurros provenientes del despacho "super" privado de Komui Lee.  
Kanda quiso evitarlo.

Pero, a pesar de estar a mas de 10 metros de la habitación…algo le dijo que se detuviese para ver si intentaba escuchar algo.

"_Una pena…una pena…"_

"_No…ven…..Roma es asi, tanto tu como yo sabemos….vi…a….algo importante…"_

"…_sion…no podemos arriesgar….-"_

"…_."_

Kanda abrió su ojo derecho.

"Che…".

Dióse la media vuelta, El dueño del mugen se apresuró a continuar su camino, para ser exento de toda culpa que pudiese darle el General solo por curioso. Además, prefirió ir a continuar con su entrenamiento llevándose lo que alcanzó a detectar que lidiar con el hombre que ya lo había oído.

OxOxO

"Eres muy amable, gracias por ayudarme, Allen-kun".

"Fue un tremendo placer hacerlo Lenalee…"

El joven respondió entre verdaderas sonrisas, ayudando de nuevo a la joven a levantar los libros para ponerlos en la canasta de dónde irían a la biblioteca. Walker notó un brillo curioso en los ojitos de la chica. Lenalee era una joven hermosa, de un perfil exquisito y una curiosa personalidad. El uniforme le quedaba muy bien y su cabello prefirió mantenerlo corto debido a la utilidad que le brindaba éste. Desde siempre supo que le tenía un cariño especial, pero precisamente así prefirió dejarlo. Como un cariño. Pudo llegar a ser más…pero, fue cuando conoció a Lavi y… bueno.

Nada fue igual.

"Allen?"

La dulce voz de Lenalee lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos, despejándose de su tan visitada cabeza para volverle a sonreír.

"Ah sí?"

"Te pregunté si quieres comer algo…"

"Oh, pues, ahora que lo dices…" Su estomago complementó su respuesta con un feroz gruñido al que la joven solo pudo reír. "Me parece que si…"

"En ese caso vamos, te acompaño, yo tampoco eh desayunado…"

Salieron del cubículo de la chica dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina. En el transcurso, ella pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el joven en su estancia. Ya tenía 26 años y con toda una vida por delante, seguía siendo el mismo niñato de siempre. Ahora Allen era un General. Desde el 15 de Julio de 1900 que lo es y ha hecho su trabajo como debe de ser. Y aunque maduró desde que Lavi se fue, a momentos nota un semblante de frustración en su rostro. Como escondido.

Ella también quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Lavi y tenía la certeza de que eso estaba dejando sin energías a Allen…desde que se marchó sin despedirse, el albino siempre estaba buscando una misión hacia Italia, preferentemente Roma, (Donde estaban los Recintos principales de los Bookman) para así empezar su búsqueda desde donde debe ser, sin embargo…

No lo han dejado salir del cuartel por órdenes desconocidas.

Lo cual era bastante muy raro… A los generales no se les puede prohibir técnicamente nada, pero por órdenes de Roma así pasa con Allen. Komui no se atrevía a decirle lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez que era necesaria su intervención en algún evento curioso que sucediese, debía ser por cierto tiempo y con personas que el vaticano mandaba especialmente para su cuidado y vigilancia. Por las caras que ponía, Lenalee estaba segura que ni él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo (con Allen o el mundo) y si lo sabía lo único que demostraba era que estaba asustado y cansado de que todo ese peso cayera bajo los hombros de Allen Walker.

Ya que por su mente estaban pasando las partes del cuerpo, no se había fijado que tanto había crecido, verdaderamente todo su pecho se hinchó lleno de músculos, sus hombros son mas toscos en comparación con cómo eran antes… Seguía siendo el Allen delicado y esbelto pero con un evidente paso a la vida adulta desde el aspecto físico. Dejó crecer su cabello plateado, y lo ataba con un listón rojo cobre, todas las mañanas, para al anochecer soltárselo y cepillarlo una que otra vez. A pesar de que esa rutina sonara tremendamente femenina, Lenalee lo veía de manera que le atraía más que antes.

¿…Sería que…?-

"AAAAALLLLLEEEN!!!"

La voz de Jerry la trajo de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando se dio cuenta, Allen ya estaba en la ventanilla ordenando su cantidad usual de nutrientes para los cinco estómagos que tenia y Jerry lo escuchaba con evidentes ansias y encanto. Adoraba cuando Allen llegaba a comer.

"…Y 35 órdenes de Dangos por favor" Walker había terminado su orden con su postre preferido, a lo que Jerry respondió con el usual cariño que su comida estaba lista y que pasase por ella. (Era impresionante como Jerry recordaba la cantidad de cada cosa que Allen pedía).

La joven no tardó en acercarse a la ventanilla, viendo a Walker caminar a lo lejos con todo el montón de comida en sus brazos. Jerry le hizo parpadear.

"¿Desde cuándo que sientes eso por Allen-kun?"

La china sintió una chispa correr por su espalda y una línea de color rojo se marcó en su cara.

"J-Jerry! Que dices!?. Solo somos amigos!"

"Así le dicen ahora?". Preguntaba con un tono indagante (un poco obvio también), levantando media ceja para verla recargado en la barra, El rubor que Lenalee mostraba era un rojo fuera de la carta de colores.

"N-No Jerry……eh…no tengo hambre!". Corrió sin dejar que el hombre pidiera disculpas, o a menos retirar lo dicho. Él era de los pocos que sabía lo que hubo entre Allen y Lavi, lo supo a sus espaldas, una media noche, por querer quedarse a lavar los platos de una cena pesada y numerosa, los vio entrar a escondidas y hacer sus mañas debajo de una mesa. Jerry tuvo más trabajo al tener que limpiar el doble esa madrugada.

Pero eso ya casi lo había olvidado…solo el hecho de ver a Allen tan triste lo ponía a él peor.

Suspiraba mientras lo veía comer con lentitud, como saboreando un insípido manjar que no lo estaba dejando del todo satisfecho pero lo estaba fingiendo muy bien. Pensando en algo más, los ojos se le iban hacia el techo… Jerry sabía qué era exactamente, y también notó a Lenalee acercarse apresurada con Walker despacio…mirándolo como desglosando en sus ojos cada movimiento de sus dedos, la pupila se le llenaba de un brillo obvio y extenuante.  
Así comenzó Lavi en un principio…

Si…Lenalee sentía una atracción por Allen. Desde hace tiempo ya. El cocinero negó para sí. ¿Qué pasaría si Lavi se enterara que una chica estuvo conviviendo con su amado todo este tiempo? … Quién sabe, el Lavi que él conoció le haría caras indirectas a la chica de desprecio… pero después de tanto tiempo ya ni siquiera sabían si estaba vivo…tal vez se estaban aferrando a una idea, un personaje que al fin y al cabo tenía que desaparecer, como el Bookman que estaba destinado ser.

Jerry entonces, se volteó para hacer la comida de Kanda que sabía que se acercaba conforme pasaban los minutos. Siempre llegaba cuando Allen terminaba el treceavo tazón de arroz frito, justo antes de comenzar con las brochetas de pulpo que seguían humeando, soltando un olor seductor por todos los que se pasaban a un lado de esa mesa.

No habían pasado de las doce y Jerry notó que el dueño del mugen no se presentó a tomar sus alimentos, además, vió la mesa aquella donde siempre estaba atiborrada de comida en los desayunos, comidas y cenas algo vacía…sin Allen y Lenalee que se habían ido a entrenar…

Pero dejaron solitario un platillo entero de dangos…intacto. Casi ignorado en la esquina de la mesa…Era algo muy raro… no era de todos los días que Walker dejase comida en la mesa.  
Pero era algo normal en un día como ese.

xXxXxXxXXxXx

Jerry extrañó al chico albino en la comida. Ya que no se presentó en el comedor….pero el cocinero habría de saber el Allen que vió besando al pelirrojo hace años bajo la mesa, justo después de haber entrenado se había ido directo a su cuarto. Aquellos que lo vieron juraron que se veía como si fuese a desaparecer de lo pálida que estaba su cara.

Ahora mismo estaba recargado en la pared, como cansado, habiéndose librado de la molestia que era a veces Lenalee y suspiraba llenándose de su soledad, deslizándose por el frio blanco que un día le trajo tanto calor en los brazos de otra persona.

De repente, temblaron sus manos…el color azul de sus ojos y la cicatriz maldita comenzaron a enrollarse en su entrecejo… frunciéndolo preocupado ante lo que sentía estaba a punto de pasar.  
Y cuando lo pensó así, fué un poco tarde.

Arrancó su camino hacia el cuarto de baño y, a puerta cerrada con las cortinas abajo e intentando no alarmar, Allen dio por entendido a lo omnipresente que no estaba del todo bien. ¿Testigos? Sólo Timcampy que lo vió desde la cama, pero estaba distraído por un listón que soltaban las colchas…ignorando el sonido estruendoso que venía desde el baño, desde los labios de su amo que estaba pasando por un terrible, fuerte y desconocido dolor.

Gritos. Eran gritos ahogados en saliva y lagrimas los que se formaban desde la garganta…Apretaba los parpados y puños sosteniendo la base del lavabo para sostenerse con las pocas fuerzas que le habían sobrado de el esfuerzo para no desmayarse. Los ojos le estaban pesando… y levantando la cara, haciendo un lado su pelo cuando al parecer el dolor ya no estaba presente… vió con horror como el color blanco de su lavabo se había manchado de un rojo vivo humeante…como una lava que, al pasar por su garganta, le hubiese quemado las paredes de ésta, prohibiéndole respirar como se debe, y dejándolo con un sabor a hierro en la punta de la lengua.

Allen Walker dio unos pasos atrás chocando contra la puerta y dejándose resbalar por ella…llegando al piso, con una de sus temblorosas manos apartó el flequillo de su frente y se limpió el sudor con un poco de papel que tenía cerca….El joven de 26 años estaba aterrado. Desde hacía ya cuatro años que le diagnosticaron un mal relacionado con su inocencia. Pero nunca le había sucedido tan fuerte. No sabía porque demonios era, pero definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el desayuno, ni con los movimientos peristálticos de su esófago por algún problema más abajo donde se degradaban los kilos de alimentos que consumía todos los días… No…esto no era algo médico…  
En su agonía…dedujo que podría ser algo más.

Suspiró con debilidad, haciéndose a un lado dio paso para que la puerta pudiese ser abierta y dejar salir el fétido olor a vomito acido y sangre que ya se le había impregnado en la ropa.

Tim no le dio tiempo para que pestañease unos segundos más y voló acelerado con su amo, acurrucándose en sus cabellos, sin saber el porqué de su terrible decaída.

-"Ya, ya Tim…siento haberte dejado solo…"

Cerró los ojos… y justo cuando quiso de verdad encontrar un lugar para si mismo y escapar… sintió una gema liquida deslizarse por su mejilla donde descansaba la cicatriz…lavándole las manchas…pero quemándole la piel.

Allen la tocó.

No era suya.

Y cuando lo supo, tuvo un buen motivo para soltar las que le pertenecían…

"…Te extraño…"

Se oyó una vocecita mullida entre la ropa sucia y manchada, mordiéndose los labios inferiores, para que nadie oyese nada. Prefería quedarse con el saber de sus propias acciones a que ajenos se los echasen en cara…porque no quería permitirles el beneficio de dejarles saber algo que ni siquiera pertenece a él.  
Por mucho que su mente odiase, seguía queriendo a Lavi igual que el dia que tocó para él o en el que se despidió del sin darse cuenta.  
Allen habría de saber, que no estaba del todo solo.  
Entre las sombras que rodeaba el pasillo, una sola de ensanchó entre el halito de luz que desprendía la luz de la tarde en uno de los vitrales en lo alto del techo…Kanda Yuu estaba a un lado del chico que tanto juraba odiar, cruzado de brazos, a pesar de que era un niño todavía a sus ojos por cómo se comportaba a veces y que era un completo imbécil… prefirió acompañarlo en silencio, tratándose de convencer que esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que había escuchado del General.

Ni con lo que Lavi le había dicho una noche antes de partir.

* * *

**EDIT 21/04/09**

Ha...sé que lo dejé muy solo. Pero es porque me equivoqué con las fechas y tuve que alterar un poco la historia 8D  
En ese fic, se supone que Allen nace un 25 de Diciembre de 1880 y Lavi un 10 de Septiembre de 1879. El fic comienza 10 años despúes de que Lavi se marcha. ... 8D...

No puedo decir mas 8D


End file.
